Segundo Plato
by Lauchiii
Summary: Juro que esta noche cortaré todas las riendas,que dominan en mi alma las tristezas. Pasa,que me canso y que me aburro de ser en esta historia el agregado más absurdo.


Hola, hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

En esta ocasión he escrito para ustedes un songfic donde el personaje principial y al rededor del cual gira toda la historia es Tai =). Es un fic un poco diferente a los que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, ya se darán cuenta del por que.

Es algo cortito, pero espero que les guste.

Está basado en una muy linda canción llamada "Segundo plato" de un grupo venezolano llamado "Voz veis" el cual tiene en su haber un par de grammys latinos. Si les interesa pueden buscarla en youtube.

**Declaro que,** ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La canción de "segundo plato" tampoco. La historia al contrario es de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo Plato.<strong>

**SongFic.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Sábado por la noche. Me encuentro solo en mi departamento, ya que, como es costumbre, cuando él está en la ciudad tú me haces a un lado y corres detrás de su fugaz sombra, olvidándote por completo de mi existencia.

Lleno mi vaso con un whiskies del año 1970 y salgo hasta el balcón para contemplar mi privilegiada vista de la ciudad. Doy un sorbo a mi trago y me rio entre lo bajo, ya que me da gracia el hecho de que el alcohol que bebo sea algunos años más viejo que yo.

Me acuesto en uno de los muebles de exterior que tengo en mi amplia terraza. Con el paso de los minutos mi vaso se va vaciando, al igual que la botella. Sopla una cálida brisa que poco a poco está consiguiendo apaciguarme, pero sin advertencia alguna, el vibrar de mi teléfono celular me saca del ensueño.

Miro la pantalla del aparato, tengo un nuevo mensaje de texto, el cual leo de inmediato, es un mensaje tuyo.

- Ya no tengo planes para esta noche ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos? Sora

Tiro el celular hacia el piso y sigo bebiendo de mi copa. No te niego que mi primer impulso fue el de responderte que vinieras, o ir yo a buscarte como siempre lo hacía, pero no Sora, hoy todo será distinto. ¿De qué me vale llevarte de ida y vuelta a la luna todos los días, si tú a su menor petición volverás con él? Y me dejaras solo, de nuevo.

**No te vistas que hoy no vas a la luna**

**(Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay ay)**

**Me he cansado de llevarte y que al final**

**Tú te vuelvas a los brazos de un patán.**

No puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué te habrá hecho esta vez? ¿Por qué habrán cancelado su cita? Supongo que esa pregunta hoy quedará sin respuesta para mí. No logro comprender por qué Matt es así contigo, es decir, sólo está unos pocos días en la ciudad cada tantos meses y aun así, en cada una de sus venidas consigue hacerte llorar, porque estoy seguro de que te ha hecho llorar de nuevo… Como siempre. Pero aun así respondes a su llamado cuando él viene.

De verdad, no cabe en mi mente el hecho de que sea posible que alguien tan insignificante como él te ignore a ti, si todo en ti es tan perfecto, tu cabello; tu aroma; tu sonrisa, tan linda y brillante como el sol, capaz de iluminar una ciudad entera; tu mirada, esos intensos ojos color rubí que con tan solo mirarlos unos segundos logran transportarme hasta las estrellas.

Escucho mi celular sonar desde el rincón hasta el cual fue a parar, me levanto de mala gana y lo tomo, estas llamándome.

**Que no sabe hacer más cosa que ignorar**

**(Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay)**

**Tu sonrisa que ilumina la ciudad**

**Tú mirada que es un puente a otro lugar**

**Donde se acuestan las estrellas **

**A soñar en vela lo que sueñan los poetas.**

No Sora Takenouchi, no más. Juro por todos los santos que no volveré a dejarme llevar por ti de nuevo.

Camino hasta la baranda y miro hacia abajo, cuarenta y dos pisos, hacen de mi edificio un lugar muy alto. Mi celular continúa sonando, yo sin pensarlo más lo dejo caer, esta noche quiero estar tranquilo.

De verdad, estoy cansado de que contigo sea lo mismo una y otra vez, estoy harto de ser la pieza que sobra en el rompecabezas. Estoy aburrido de ser la opción que buscas cuando tu primera idea te falla.

**Juro que esta noche cortaré todas las riendas**

**Que dominan en mi alma las tristezas.**

**Pasa, que me canso y que me aburro**

**De ser en esta historia el agregado más absurdo.**

Nada de lo que yo haga vale para ti realmente, por más que me esfuerce en hacerte sentir como una princesa, por más que luche por ti, por más que te quiera y ame, por más que haga hasta lo imposible por bajarte las estrellas, por más que aguante tu idas y venidas tú siempre lo amaras a él, yo sólo soy el estúpido ilusionado. El imbécil que cree que algún día podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión, el pendejo que sigue pensando que todo va a ser diferente, que tú te enamoraras de mí, cuando ambos sabemos perfectamente que no es así.

**Búscate otro idiota que te baje las estrellas**

**Que se abrace a tu promesa,**

**Que te quiera, que te aplauda lo que sea.**

**Consigue a un animal que ni siquiera se dé cuenta**

**Que es el segundo plato en esta mesa. **

Vuelvo a sentarme en el mueble y trato de relajarme un poco. Mis labios se curvean hasta formar una sonrisa irónica. Recuerdo aquel día de navidad cuando te decidiste a confesarle tus sentimientos a Matt. Su noviazgo de revista duró poco más de año y medio, luego de eso Ishida se hizo famoso y se olvidó de ti.

Tú sigues pensando que el cambiará, que volverá a ser lo mismo de antes, que te tratará bien, que algún día te pedirá que te cases con él y formaran una familia, pero sé realista, eso nunca ocurrirá, se ven como mucho 12 días en un año y del resto ni un e-mail te envía.

No sabía que el recuerdo de un amor adolescente podía más que los años que he estado a tu lado, brindándote todo mi amor.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que logré besarte fue sensacional, todavía puedo ver como si fuera ayer la primera vez que hice el amor contigo, recuerdo que me dijiste que nunca antes te habías sentido tan plena. Todavía logro acordarme de como empezamos con este error, que hoy viene a convertirse en mi delirio y en mi condena.

¿Por qué sora? ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo? y simplemente entregarte a mí los 365 días del año, sabes que yo siempre estaría para ti si te decidieras.

**No sabía que el recuerdo puede más**

**(Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay)**

**Que mis besos que te muerden a matar**

**Los rincones de tu alma sin parar.**

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, soy el idiota más idiota en el planeta tierra. Siempre mantuve la esperanza de que lo nuestro se transformara en un para siempre, pero ahora logro darme cuenta de la verdad, nuestro "amor" es solo un disfraz, no existe de verdad, por lo menos no de tu parte. Tan sólo soy para ti un pañuelo de lágrimas. Puedo recordar todas las cosas que él te ha hecho, todas las veces que has venido llorando hasta mí, porque viste a Matt besando a otra chica, porque Matt olvidó tu cumpleaños, porque Matt te dijo que eras solo una distracción, porque Matt creía haber embarazado a alguien, y así una y otra historia que tú a la final justificabas de una u otra manera.

**No sabía que este amor era un disfraz**

**(Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay)**

**Pañuelitos en el pecho pa' calmar**

**Las heridas del amor de ese rufián**

**Que nunca supo ver los sueños**

**Tras el uniforme blanco, puro de tu cuerpo.**

Tengo que confesarte que mis días a tu lado son espléndidos, me siento tan realizado, feliz y logro sentir que tú también lo eres, se te nota en la mirada, en la piel, en todo, pero luego derrumbas el mundo que hemos creado con tan solo decir "Matt está en Odaiba" . Paso a sentirme miserable y engañado, como un niño que descubre que Santa clous no existe. Quiero romper con eso, quiero darle fin a esto que me tiene estancado, no puedo ser tu juguete, no puedo estar para ti las 24 horas del día, los 7 días a la semana, para cubrir ausencias de un verdadero imbécil como lo es Ishida.

**Juro que esta noche cortaré todas las riendas**

**Que dominan en mi alma las tristezas.**

**Pasa, que me canso y que me aburro**

**De ser en esta historia el agregado más absurdo.**

Espero que algún día puedas darte cuenta de que Matt no te merece, de que eres mucho para él. No prometo estar para ti el día que lo hagas, ya que de hoy en adelante intentaré salir del hueco en el que me he estancado, intentaré enamorarme, encontrar a alguien que valga la pena, que aprecie todo lo que haga por ella.

Mientras decidas seguir con un recuerdo de novio te tocará conseguir a alguien más que cubra sus fallas, que te haga sentir mujer, que te diga cosas lindas al oído, que sueñe contigo, que vele por ti, pero ese idiota ya no seré yo, eso tenlo por seguro.

**Búscate otro idiota que te baje las estrellas**

**Que se abrace a tu promesa,**

**Que te quiera, que te aplauda lo que sea.**

**Consigue a un animal que ni siquiera se dé cuenta**

**Que es el segundo plato en esta mesa. **

Estoy harto de dar tanto y no recibir nada. No quiero seguir compartiendo tus dulces besos. No quiero ser un segundo plato. No quiero ser al que acudas en segundo opción, yo simplemente no puedo más con esto.

Alzo mi mano y apunto mi copa hasta el cielo en señal de brindis.

Adiós Sora Takenouchi.

**Me cansé de darte amor,**

**De compartir tus besos, se acabó.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Y bueno así termina mi songfic, que no es como el resto de los que escribo, por que en este el final no lo calificaría como feliz. Tampoco puede clasificarse como taiora, ni como anti taiora, ni como Sorato, quizas un poco anti sorato xD!

Fue una idea que me vino al escuchar la canción y ponerme a pensar "¿Qué pasó con Tai luego de que los descarados de toei animation decidieran lavarle el cerebro a Sora para que se fijara en Matt?

Y bueno Tai en mi fic está solterito, así que aprovechen xD

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. También espero de todo corazón que me dejen un review con su opinión (buena o mala).

Me despido.

Un besito.

Lau,.


End file.
